His Face
by C.J Todd
Summary: Gabriel came back and of course the first thing he does is put a spell on the brothers. Dean was just trying to shave when he heard his little brother yell something about Da Vinci sitting on his bed.


Based off this Tumblr Post: I can't copy the thing because it messes up the word document, but you probably already know what its based on.

* * *

"Sammy, if I wake up to find another dead history dude in the bathroom again I will scream."

Sam slammed the book he was reading closed, "Cas said that this spell is supposed to end today. It's pretty damn tame if you ask me. We're not injured or on the brink of dying. "

Dean scoffed, "You didn't have Mad Jack Churchill show up while you were in the shower yesterday. Gabriel's a dick, of all the people to survive the apocalypse it had to be him."

Sam chuckled, "I'm surprised you actually know who Jack Churchill is."

"Guy was a total badass. I know some history stuff."

Sam sighed, "Well so far we've had him, Fredrick the Great, Orli Wald, Christa McAuliffe, John F. Kennedy, Princess Diana, Rosa Parks, and Albert Einstein."

Dean grinned, "Al was a riot! I hope the next person we get is as awesome as him."

"I thought you didn't like the people from history showing up."

Dean said, "Kinda, but some are pretty cool."

"It is kind of interesting to hear their unique stories straight from the horses mouth. Although you getting wasted with JFK was uncalled for."

Dean cackled, "You got to admit it was pretty fun."

Sam frowned, "We almost got arrested because he started singing The National Anthem at the top of his lungs while running through the streets."

Dean got up to make his way to the bathroom, "You ever think you'd get to tackle a president. It was pretty funny; for me anyway."

Sam opened up his laptop as Dean closed the bathroom door. They had learned Gabriel had been alive only have him put a spell on them as a welcoming gift. It wasn't even for a lesson; Gabriel just wanted to mess with them. Castiel had gone to check out a haunting upstate. The brothers couldn't go anywhere since they never knew when their visitors from history would show up, so Cas was hunting solo for now. Luckily he made it so they could understand any of them, or it would've been a lot worse.

"Young man, what's that odd object you're looking at?"

Sam jumped at the voice. He turned around to find the thin bearded man sitting on his bed, "Holy shit, you're Da Vinci."

Leonardo Da Vinci was sitting on Sam's bed, and he had was examining the motel alarm clock, "Yes that is my surname. What is this strange mechanism?"

Sam yelled, "Dean, the guys here!"

"Who is it?"

"Just get in here!"

Dean stomped out of the bathroom, "Can't a man take a piss and shave without his little brother nagging. You could've dealt with the history dude for a few more minutes."

Da Vinci had already taken apart the alarm clock when he looked up at Dean. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Dean said, "Nice beard. Who's this guy again?"

Sam glanced at the tab he had open on a page about Da Vinci, "Leonardo Da Vinci; an Italian Renaissance polymath, painter, sculptor, musician, mathematician, engineer, architect, inventor, and a whole bunch of other stuff; this guy was a genius. He painted the Mona Lisa, The last Supper, The Vitruvian Man . He was way ahead of his time in mechanical thinking."

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge, "Mona Lisa's that one chick that's kind of smiling kinda not, right?"

He sat a beer down for Da Vinci, "Flying Machines are real, buddy."

Da Vinci just continued to stare at Dean like he was the best thing since sliced bread.

Sam explained, "Mr. Da Vinci, I know this is confusing, but you'll just have to bear with us for the day.'

Da Vinci asked, "Lad, would you happen to have something to write with? Paper as well perhaps?"

Sam was puzzled by Da Vinci's behavior, but handed a pencil and paper pad to him nonetheless.

Da Vinci twirled the pencil in his hands after testing it out, "What a useful object! Thank you kind sir. Now then…"

He quickly got to work, looking up now and then to observe Dean. Sam said, "I'll look into this whole Da Vinci a bit more, and you can see if there's any cases close by so we can get to work after this whole this whole thing blows over. He's occupied, so we can pretend he isn't here."

Dean grumbled, "Easy for you to say..."

Dean was not all that fond of research, but it was becoming more and more difficult to even function when he could feel that Da Vinci guy's eyes following his every move. They'd been working all day, Sam went out to get dinner, while Dean was stuck babysitting Dumbledore. He growled, "Alright Buddy, what's your problem?'

"Problem?"

"Yeah, you keep staring at me…so what? Do you not like me or something? What I ever do to you?"

Da Vinci chuckled, "Oh no, I hold no ill will against you."

Dean turned around to see Da Vinci completely surrounded by papers he'd torn out of the pad. He hadn't actually bothered to look at them, but he saw why Da Vinci was such a big deal. The drawings were seriously good. He'd drawn a number of things found in the motel room like the alarm clock and the TV, but a majority of the drawing here of him. Many pictures of Dean, most of them close ups of his face from a number of different angles. They were very detailed and actually pretty accurate. Dean was somewhat flattered, and a little creeped out.

When Sam came through the door with food in his hands Dean said, "Hey Sammy, check out Leo's drawings. There are a lot of me in there."

Sam nearly dropped the food as he doubled over laughing.

Dean demanded, "What's wrong with you! They're pretty good and the guy's been working at it all day."

Sam tried to stifle his giggles as he dropped the food on the table and opened up his laptop, "That's not what I'm laughing about. I have to show you this. While I was doing research on 'Leo' over there I found something kind of interesting, and when I compared it to your ID picture it was kind of awesome."

A picture of Dean popped up on the screen, A whole bunch of lines and shapes were drawn over it. It was like someone had drawn those shapes to map out the places of everything on his face. Dean asked, "And this is?"

Sam grinned, "Dude, it turns out your face is so symmetrical and well proportioned, it almost perfectly fits Da Vinci's idea of physical perfection."

Dean's lips pursed, "Oh hell no. No, No, No. You can all fuck yourselves."

Castiel appeared in the room, "Dean, Mr. Da Vinci is correct you…"

Dean plugged his ears as he walked to the kitchen, "La, La, La I don't want to hear it."

Sam muttered, "And here I thought you'd be all happy and gloating about it."

Castiel asked, "Dean, how are you going to eat with that paper bag on your head?"

"Shut up, Cas."

"He'd being shy now," Sam teased.

Dean growled, "Shut up, Sammy."

Before Da Vinci could even get a word out Dean said, "Shut the hell up, Leo!"

Da Vinci was not all that insulted if not a little disappointed he could no longer drawn Mr. Dean. He instead decided to try his hand at drawing the other two men. They were all fine specimens indeed.


End file.
